the_circulatory_systemfandomcom-20200215-history
The Circulatory System
The circulatory system is responsible for transporting materials throughout the entire body. It is made up of the vessels and the muscles that help and control the flow of the blood around the body in the process is called circulation. To be more specific, the system is made up of the heart, blood vessels and blood. This system transports nutrients, water, and oxygen to the multitude of cells found in the body and carries away waste products such as carbon dioxide that are produced by body cells.' '''It is an amazing transport system which travels throughout the entire body connecting all the body cells. THe Heart, the Blood and the Blood Vessels '''The Heart' The heart is a marvelous organ. For the average lifetime the heart beats about 3 billion times. The heart is made up of cardiac muscle and is about the size of one’s fist. This great muscle is located at the center of the chest cavity with an end extension slightly to the left of the sternum. Its job is to pump blood and keep the blood moving throughout your body. The Blood The blood is a substance that is found in abundance flowing through our bodies. It is made up of red blood cells, white blood cells, platelets and plasma. Blood is pumped by the heart and this blood travels through thousands of miles through blood vessels to carry nutrients, water, oxygen to the cells and waste products from the body cells. The Red Blood Cells, White Blood Cells and Platelets are made by the bone marrow. Bone marrow is a soft tissue inside of our bones. 1. '' '''i. 'Red Blood Cells' Red blood cells are in charge of the transport of oxygen and carbon dioxide. These red blood cells pick up oxygen from the inhaled air found in the lungs and transports it to all the body cells. After releasing the oxygen to the cells of the body, it gathers up the carbon dioxide (a waste gas produced as our cells are working) and transports carbon dioxide back to the lungs where it is removed from the body when we exhale (breath out). There are about 5,000,000 red blood cells in one drop of blood!!!!!! ii. White Blood Cells ''' The primary job of a white blood cell is to defend the body against both infectious disease and foreign materials. White blood cells attack and destroy germs when they enter the body. When an infection is discovered in the body, it will produce more white blood cells to help fight the infection. When there is a large scale infection the white blood cells sometimes need help defending the body. This is when Doctor prescribes medication . '''iii. Platelets Platelets specialize in stooping bleeds. They are blood cells that help stop bleeding. When an individual gets cut they break a blood vessel and the blood leaks out. In order to stop the bleeding, the platelets begin to stick to the edges of the broken blood vessels. As the platelets stick to the opening of the damaged vessel more platelets are attracted to the site. This brings fibers and other blood cells to help the platelets to form a plug to seal the broken blood vessel. When the platelet plug is fully formed the wound stops bleeding. We call our platelet plugs scabs. Plasma Plasma''' '''is the liquid part of the blood. It makes up approximately half of the blood. This plasma carries the blood cells and other components of the blood throughout the body. Plasma is manufactured in the liver. Theresedaguilar (talk) 14:20, May 19, 2013 (UTC)